Seven Deadly Sins Awaken
by Rain-XIX
Summary: What's a devil to do when he's banished from his own clan? Especially in a world full of angels,devils,demons,fallen,yokai and many others? The heir to the bael clan asks himself and tries to find his place in this dog eat dog world where power is everything. Follow him through his journey of pain,love,friendship and strife. Harem and badassary. Don't read if you don't like
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, been a while since I last wrote anything or updated my fics but my reasons would be that one life is a bitch and university has kept me busy.**

**The other reason would be that my old laptop had gotten way too crappy to use so I bought a new one and my advice to anyone who want to buy a new laptop, NEVER buy acer, it just sucks. I won't go into details but lucky enough I got myself a MSI GT and it's awesome.**

**Sorry for the rant, anyways I'm writing this fic because of the lack of any good DXD crossover fics and the good ones aren't being updated.**

**I'll continue this only if people like this. Now almost every DXD fic takes place in the DXD verse but in this fic, the story will take place in Naruto verse and the main protagonist will be my favorite character Naruto himself.**

**The harem, abilities, etc will be explained at the end of the chapter.**

**Before I START PLEASE READ! FOR ALL THOSE PEOPLE THAT CLAIM THIS NARUTO IS OC!**

**let me tell YOU something, ever heard of Naruto's dark suppressed side? The one he had buried deep in his psyche? The side we never got to see since Naruto is all goody goody?**

**Yeah in this fic he never had him suppressed, rather he's born a damn DEVIL! His darker side is actually more influential than ever when he was a human. And everyone seems to FORGET that he's born and raised differently; all these facts come together and form the Naruto in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DXD, if I did then Naruto would be a badass ninja with a harem of hot devil girls.**

**Prologue: Seven Sins Awaken**

"You are a disappointment, were you not of my blood then you would not be breathing right now… thus, by my mercy you are hence forth banished, leave my sight" Were the words I heard as I stared at the violet eyes of the man whom I call father.

I could feel the tears flowing freely from my eyes and I couldn't will them to stop, every word I heard stung deeper than any attack I've been hit with.

"I-I'm sorry father, please just give me one more chance! I p-promise I'll do better!" I said with as much conviction I could muster but I couldn't dare to look him in the eyes. Those terrifyingly powerful eyes that would look at me with disdain.

"Hmm" was all I heard before I was kicked square in the face and was sent flying back at least several dozen yards.

My head felt like it was going to crack open and I was worried my brain might spill out, even my higher than normal regeneration was working all out to heal the wound.

I held my head and tried to get back up but only managed to get on all four and stay half standing, I had to use my knees as support and then I heard my father talk again with my enhanced hearing "Pitiful, you were supposed to be my heir yet you were born with the weakest demonic reserves in the history of our clan! You failed at every task I gave you! You are nothing to me and I take the back the name I gave you! Now leave my sight before I make you permanently!" My fa- no the lord of the illustrious Bael clan ordered me and with tears in my eyes, dried blood on my face and my head cowed I nodded and left.

"From this day forth there shall be no talk of Icarus Bael for there never existed such a failure!" Was the bellow I heard behind me, as I walked out of the main gates of the clan castle and when I looked one last time backwards, I saw the looks the looks of pity or scorn on the members of my former clan and they just fueled my drive to walk out faster, away from that hellhole.

**Later**

After the wound on my head healed and I felt well enough, I increased my pace from walking to sprinting, the further I get away from that place the better I would feel.

After running for an hour straight, I decided to take a break in the vast forest away from Bael castle.

I sighed, as I sat down on the trunk of a large dead tree. I looked at myself, Black shoes and slacks that were dirty with dust and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled to my elbows.

I ran my hand through my spiky raven locks and rested my chin on my palm and thought of what would I do next.

'Let's see no name, formerly of the bael clan, ten years of age with low class mana reserves… well at least I have the power of destruction' I thought with some optimism as I conjured a sphere of destructive power that has a dark color with a red outline.

"Now then who would be interested and ballsy enough in hiring or giving refuge to a devil that has been exiled by the royal bael clan? No one? Yeah I know" I said with a grim smile.

There was no place left for me here in the underworld, the human world would be an alternative but considering the damn church, fallen angels, angels and yokai there,,, I don't have many options since there are fallen angels here too and the vast amount of monsters and low level demons that will try to kill me or eat me for my demonic energy.

"Fuck me" I muttered as I hid my face with both my hands to fight off the depression.

**Later**

It's been two days since I was banished and I managed to cross a good amount of distance since then. I've managed to survive by eating the low level demons that tried to attack me and sticking to the shadows; I've always been pretty good at stealth and hiding myself from the attention of others, though now that I think about it, that was one of the reasons I was banished since I apparently don't have a leader's aura.

Well back on track, after thinking over my options, I decided that my best bet of survival would be in the human world but not the one that everybody knows about, no the one I'm going to has been sealed away from the underworld and human world for over three millennia.

"And they said studying underworld history won't help me" I said with a smirk, well it wasn't underworld history that fascinated me but rather myths, magic, ancient tales are more my fort.

You see over three millennia ago when humans were at war for centuries, there a tree of great power grew from the blood, darkness and hatred of humans and that tree bore a fruit, according to legends a woman ate that fruit and gained god-like powers, later the same woman gave birth to twins and disappeared after some time, later her twin sons spread the power they received from her to other humans and created a race different from humans entirely.

Fearing their powers, the biblical god and the original king of hell saten himself fought the brothers in order to stop the humans from gaining more power than they were meant to but they failed. The brothers far surpassed them in power and their teamwork was even more devastating.

Seeing that the world feared change and war would continue because of them, the brothers sealed their people and land away from the rest of the world in a pocket dimension that is directly connected to ours.

After a while everybody forgot about them but the bael didn't and even kept the knowledge of how to enter that dimension with them.

Though hardly anyone other than perhaps my former grandfather knows about that since the bael and devils in general care more about power and hating the other races than knowing their own history.

Well I luck out in that regard and now I just have to get to one of the old bael castles and get to one of the magic teleportation mirrors.

Now only 474 miles left before I reach the castle that no one rarely uses. Shouldn't take so long.

**Later**

A week, it took me a damn week to get to that damn castle but oh well at least I got a little stronger from all the fights I had with low and mid-level demons.

Looking at the old European style castle with dark colors and the intimidating main gates, I grinned and decided to sneak my way in to the castle and avoid the guards since I don't know if my banishment has reached them yet and I don't want anyone to know my whereabouts.

Calling on my mana I willed it to cover my body and I pressed my hand on the rear walls of the castle.

I grinned as my hand phased through the wall or rather the shadows on the wall. I moved forward and phased my whole body through the shadows.

Sticking my head outside the shadows of the castle walls, I took a look around and quietly came out and used the shadows to cover my presence.

Looking around the castle, I realized that it was similar to many of the other castles and villas the bael own, except this one was relatively empty since it was too far away from any city.

'It should be either in the master bedroom or the main library' I thought to myself and moved to the where the master bedroom should be.

'Score!' I thought with a grin and looked at the magic mirror inside the luxuries master bedroom that's similar to many royal European rooms with a king sized bed, couch, dresser etc.

By all means the mirror can't be any different than any other fancy mirror but the difference would be that this mirror was made from a magic crystal that acted like a telescope but devils using magic made another use of its unique property and using magic and inscribing runes on it can use the mirror as a catalyst to teleport themselves to different places. These mirrors were only used when the area of teleportation wasn't known by the devil or can't be sensed.

I stood in front of the mirror and looked at my reflection, I was by all means similar to any normal human child without my wings, I stood at a height of 4 ft 8 with fair skin and a strong build for my age. I had raven hair that spiked in all directions and defied gravity. My dark blue eyes held a strong glint to them and my clothes were covered in sweat and dirt.

"Ok time to see if the seal really works or not… hope it does because if I'm not gone in the next two minutes after I activate the seal, those guards will be annoying to deal with" I talked to myself and decided to draw the seal I read in the bael history book.

Drawing on my mana I copied the seal onto the surface of the mirror, which looked like ten concentric circles with three tomoe in each circle.

After drawing the circle, I applied enough mana for the mirror to activate.

After applying the mana needed I waited for the mirror to do its thing but it didn't and I could hear the guards moving inside the castle after sensing the magic from the mirror.

"Shit shit!" I muttered and decided to teleport anywhere from here but before I could draw a new seal, the previous one started to move and spin rapidly and before I knew I was inside a swirling vortex and darkness took my vision.

The sound of door opening was the last thing I heard before I lost consciousness.

**Later**

Opening my eyes, the first thing I saw was lush trees that looked like they reached the sky, I could feel grass underneath me and the blue sky made me sigh in relief that at least I'm not in the underworld.

With a grunt I got up and looked around, it looks like I was stuck in a forest and no civilization in sight, well looks like the seal did work after all because I highly doubt such a forest could exist in the human world and it's a little tame for it to be the amazon.

With a sigh I spread my sensing ability to try and find any sentient being nearby, fortunately or unfortunately depending on how you look at it, I sensed an enormous amount of energy which is eerily similar to chakra, no it was chakra and it was easily beyond an ultimate class.

"It couldn't hurt to see who it is" I talked myself into looking who could possess so much power.

I started a slow trek through the forest with my only guide being the location of the large chakra signature.

As I walked through the forest, I observed that the trees were far larger and taller than any trees I've seen in the human or underworld.

The sounds of chirping birds was present in the forest and the air was by far the most fresh I've ever breathed, it was oddly refreshing and soothing.

**Later**

After walking for over an hour, the sight that greeted me was that of an enormous city that looked like it was made as a cross between modern and old japan.

The gates themselves were a sight to see and luckily the writing on it was Japanese, at least now my guilty pleasure of watching anime helped me out.

After walking through the gates, I started to take in the sights and was amazed even more with what I saw, it looked like this city was stuck in prehistoric japan but still had some modern technology. The people that were dressed up as ninjas and were jumping around like them made it even more strange.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked myself with disbelief

**Later**

Tring Tring Tring Tring

"Uhh" I hated that sound, that damn alarm clock was the most annoying thing in the world.

After turning off the alarm and getting the sheets off myself, I got up and looked at the full body mirror opposite by bed.

I was wearing black shorts and an orange tank top and my were eyes sleepy. How I hate mornings and that's beside me being a devil.

After stretching and freshening myself, I changed into my new clothes.

Black shinobi sandals, dark pants that reached by ankles, a dark red sleeveless t-shit with a black sleeveless hoodie on top of it and to finish it all off, a pair of fingerless combat gloves with red stripes.

I looked myself over and gave myself a dry smile "Naruto huh?"

I looked around my one bedroom apartment that wasn't very appealing since it only had a bed, desk, dresser, mirror, bath and a small kitchen.

After eating a bowl of cereal, I decided to head out to my destination and locked the door to my apartment. Walking the way I decided to think back on my past actions.

**Flashback **

It had been two weeks since I've arrived in this village which is called konoha and is home to some of the strongest _'shinobi'_ in the world.

Using my devil charm spell I was able to gather quite a lot of info, the important ones being about the elemental nations, the five great villages, the ruling hierarchy, the best source of income and other general information.

During my time stay I was also able to meet the source of the ultimate class chakra and was surprised at what I found.

The owner of that power was a blonde girl my age with blue eyes and three whisker marks on her cheeks and she wore an awful looking orange jumpsuit.

It was a hard blow to my pride to know that someone my age could have such amazing power and I was stuck with low class reserves and it frustrated me a lot.

At first I decided to follow her and see what she was like, maybe I could find how's she so powerful; what I found did not amuse me.

Behind that cheerful smile was a lonely orphan girl that wanted to be accepted by somebody, it was even more pitiful when the villagers would look at her with hatred in their eyes and yet she would ignore them, well she pretended to but seeing I've been in a similar situation I could tell she would flinch internally whenever parents would hide children from her as if she was a monster.

I trailed her for an entire week, stalking it might be but my reasons weren't malevolent but rather curious. I found out she was a student at the ninja academy and a horrible one with little talent but amazing levels of determination.

She didn't have anyone she could truly call a friend and would make herself the class clown in order to get attention.

It made me scowl how she would belittle herself for the attention of others but I couldn't blame her, she was human like them and needed to interact since it was one of their needs. Had she been born a devil she would have been treated like royalty for the power she possessed.

But that aside after observing her for a week, I realized she could be of use to me and it made be grin darkly. If I could get her to join my peerage, then one day I could repay the bael clan back.

It was a good thing lord Bael didn't bother to take my chess pieces or maybe he didn't care since he barely gave me the time of the day.

After a few days I decided I would get her to join my peerage by becoming her friend first and then slowly making her rely on me more and more till she would willingly join my peerage.

But before I could do that I needed to join the ninja academy and get myself new clothes, shelter and decent food.

Using devil charm was only effective on civilians it seemed.

I headed to the academy and got myself to the registration office but I made one error before I came, I didn't know what name to use since I can never use my old one.

"Hey kid what was your name again?" The chunin asked and I stated to sweat trying to think up of a name, luckily the man next to him eating ramen, since it was his break, gave me an idea.

"It-it's N-naruto just Naruto…" I said looking at the other chunin who had a dark katana strapped to his shoulder.

"Right, well Naruto-kun I hope you realize it's not going to be easy catching up to the other students who started out when they were seven right?" The chunin asked trying to test my resolve.

"I understand and will try my best to catch up to my generation" I said with a nod and the man smiled.

"I like your determination, now then just fill out this form and you'll be enrolled to the program" the man instructed and I complied.

After a week of getting settled and enrolling to the shinobi program, I was assigned a class based on the tests I was given beforehand to see where I would fit in.

Luckily the standards were surprisingly low since the test entailed a written test, a stealth, combat and endurance test. I'm pretty sure I passed because of the physical tests though since my knowledge still isn't up to date yet.

The class I was assigned to as luck would have it that same as my targets.

It made it all the more easier to start my plan.

After introducing myself to the class, I went and took the empty seat next to her.

"Hi, I'm Naruto, what your name?" I said with a smile and as much charm I could muster.

The surprise on her face was evident since she probably never had anyone who would treat her like a normal person.

"Asuna Uzumaki, Nice to meetya!" she replied with a cheerful grin.

"Nice to meet you as well, hope we get along" I said with a smile and she nodded enthusiastically.

**Flashback End**

Two months have passed after that and things have been looking up for me.

I'm rising through the ranks of the best students and they're now comparing me to Uchiha Sasuke. Though not like I care about all that, what I do care about is that Sasuke has talent for the shinobi arts and I might be able to get him to join my peerage as well if I play my cards right.

Our eyes met and I waved my hand with smile and he acknowledged me with a nod. He might be an emo avenger but at least he gives respect to those his equal and I can't really blame him for his emo attitude since his own brother killed his clan two years ago.

"Do really plan on making that teme join us?" I heard Asuna speak behind me and grinned as I placed my hand over her shoulder. The action made her blush and made my grin even larger. She was so cute when I gave her attention.

"Now, Now Asuna-chan I told you didn't I? he might be an emo but he's strong and talented and can help us get stronger" I said and Asuna turned her head with a pout.

"But that still doesn't excuse him for being a jerk"

"Well he has been alone for a while now, so it can't be helped, I'm sure he'll mellow out once he joins" I said and she nodded.

We both walked to our desk at the end of the class and sat side by side. I could see the envious looks the girls were giving her for being with one of the class geniuses.

I snorted quietly, humans in general were pathetic even shinobi, only few were exceptions amongst them.

"Alright everyone let's begin todays class!" I heard Iruka sensei announce and decided to pay attention to the chunin since he was quite informative even if he was a bit boring.

**END**

**Ok I know this is an abrupt end but this is because this is just a prologue. The story continues after this and gets really exciting.**

**Oh and the first person POV was just for this chapter since I wanted to try writing it like that for sometime, please tell me if it was any good.**

**Now to answer a few questions:**

**Naruto may seem oc but remember he has a different life up till now but he still has the essence is of naruto. That's why I say it's naruto and not someone else.**

**Naruto looks like menma only without the marks and is a little buffer.**

**Naruto is the first son of lord bael and was exiled because of his low mana reserves even though he has Power of destruction and yes he is the older brother of sairorg but he isn't born yet.**

**There will be DXD verse storyline but that is upto you guys the readers, do you want me to skip to the dxd storyline or work my way through shippuden first? If no then I will explain how Naruko joined next chapter.**

**Naruto has low mana reserves, he has three different magic techniques.**

**Naruto can use shadow magic for melding into shadows, manipulating shadows to attacks/defence or make shadow constructs that can fight for him or shadow weapons.**

**Naruto can use power of destruction effectively despite his low reserves and can make various techniques with it.**

**Naruto's third magic technique is ice magic that will be expanded on later.**

**Naruto has some other smaller tecnniques as well like healing, sealing and sensing.**

**I didn't name this fic 7 deadly sins awaken because it sounds cool but because they are integral to the story.**

**The harem goes as follows: Asuna, Rias, Akeno, Serafall**

**I might add someone else if you give me a good reason.**

**Lastly please review, because the more reviews the more I'll feel inclined in updating faster.**


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE READ AN!**

**Hi Guys, first of all thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews. **

**Here with a new chapter and to reply to some reviews.**

**Ok FIRST OF ALL, I'm kinda pissed at some people who commented that I'm passing this OC off as Naruto and he's nothing like the original. These people seem to apply that they know Naruto.**

**OK geniuses, let me tell YOU something, ever heard of Naruto's dark suppressed side? The one he had buried deep in his psyche? The side we never got to see since Naruto is all goody goody?**

**Yeah in this fic he never had him suppressed, rather he's born a damn DEVIL! His darker side is actually more influential than ever when he was a human. And everyone seems to FORGET that he's born and raised differently; all these facts come together and form the Naruto in this story.**

**SO WHO IS NARUTO?! Well the answer would be what Naruto stands for or rather his spirit and essence. At least in my opinion. Naruto is the lovable friendly knucklehead who's always had the short end of the stick while being looked down upon and underestimated. YET he moves forward with an unbreakable will and continues to grow stronger physically and emotionally; while caring for the people close to him and never giving up.**

**That's who NARUTO REALLY IS in my opinion. I'm confident that this Naruto is exactly the same as the canon one in spirit. Besides if you don't like him then don't read.**

**Sorry for the long rant, but thanks if you read this and please enjoy the story. As always explanations about things will be given at the end of the chapter and in favor of the reviews I'll go with shippuden before moving to DXD verse.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Highshool DXD, if I did then Naruto would have an awesome suit like Ryu Hayabusa from ninja gaiden and have a harem of sexy devil ninja girls in skimpy clothes. **

**Chapter One: New Path**

Naruto sighed as he looked towards the beautiful cloudy sky that hid the sun from him or rather him from the sun.

Ever since his arrival and introduction to the shinobi world, he thought over the ten short years of his life, the sudden changes and what he would do in the future.

His childhood wasn't something he'd like to think about since after his birth, his mother died due to child birth and he was left in the care of his stoic father.

Having pitiful magic reserves only isolated him more, he was raised more by the servants than his own family. Having nothing to do besides learning basic education and etiquette, he spent most of his time training to increase his reserves or learning combat, tactics and magic.

Due to not having great connections within his clan, he was left alone most of the time and looked down on for being weak and useless. Then slowly his father started to test his worth by having him battle different high class demons or youkais and in some cases would make him infiltrate fallen angel territories.

Despite his best efforts, he never seemed to perform well enough in his father's eyes. Whenever he'd defeat a high demon, he'd be reprimanded on not doing it fast enough or better enough. Whenever he'd infiltrate a fallen territory and return, he'd be reprimanded for taking too long or on his methods.

He can say with utmost certainty that his father hasn't in all his life ever praised him once or that he never truly had a real friend up until now unless you can count instructors.

He always suspected that one day his father might lose his patience and punish him for being weak in his eyes one day but he never thought that he'd be banished considering he's the sole heir to the clan.

After coming to the shinobi world and konoha in specific, he realized that even in here he was no match for the chunin or jonin. The only ones that were susceptible to his charm and devil tongue magic were the civilians. Trained genin can do the same he realized with some bitterness.

The only thing that separated him from the shinobi were his eternal youth, high regeneration, power of destruction and his talent for magic.

What surprised him though was the elite jonin or anbu who were each easily equal to the ultimate class devils of his home and that made his pride sink even more. If the shinobi world ever found out about the normal human world or the underworld then there would be no stopping them from taking over unopposed since the number of jonin of konoha alone easily outnumbered the ultimate class devils of his world.

Back to current matters, after getting settled in he realized that the shinobi path was the only one that gave him both power and a chance to gain a peerage and survive in this world considering even the strongest can die at a moment's notice.

Sensing and meeting Asuna was a saten send since if he could manage to convince her to join him, her strength in the future would be invaluable considering her reserves and potential.

Luck was on his side when the class he was assigned to was the same one she was in. Making friends with her was easier. Introduction with a smile, mild conversation during class, asking to have lunch together and sharing his bento with her since she didn't have anything to eat; made it way too easy.

After a week of friendly conversation, training, sparring and helping her out, had made her putty in his hands, heck she was acting like they were best friends from past lives or close and all it took was being friendly and reaching out to her a little.

'Then again she's never had anyone try to be her friend in the first place, she's bound to latch onto anyone willing to accept her' Naruto thought bitterly, life wasn't fair to him or her and that bond further motivated him to make her join him.

"Hey Naruto-kun! Why're you brooding like that over there?!" His thoughts were interrupted by the ever cheerful and energetic Asuna Uzumaki.

Blinking in surprise Naruto looked over towards his friend/future peerage member in his mind with confusion written over his face.

"When was I brooding?" Naruto asked

Asuna giggled "Your face looks like you're brooding, what's wrong?"

"Nothing just thinking over some things like training etc" Naruto answered dismissively since she did not need to know what he really was thinking about.

"Well wanna go get some ramen? Academy's over anyways" Asuna said with a grin and Naruto raised a brow.

"You do realize that we don't really have the money to spend on fast food right? No matter how good it tastes"

"Aw then what do wanna do then and I'm hungry!" Asuna whined and Naruto smirked

"Well since you don't really have any cooking skills, we can go to my house and I'll make some food and no I don't know how to cook ramen…yet" Naruto answered when he noticed the expectant look when he offered to cook and shot down that train wreck, he did not have that much money to cook enough ramen for the both of them, well more for her considering she can almost inhale it.

"Aww but I wanted to eat ramen! And you don't have to be a jerk about my cooking skills!" Asuna pouted and Naruto sighed

"You should know how cook, it's a vital skill and you shouldn't waste money on just cup ramen no matter the variety, too much of something good is always bad, most of the time" He would know, considering he is a devil. Temptation, corruption and other evil come easily to him.

"C'mon then, I'll show you some basic cooking while we're at it" Both devil and jinchuuriki made their way to get some food.

**Later**

"This is delicious! You're amazing Naruto-kun!" Asuna exclaimed as she finished bowl after bowl of the food.

Lunch was a light affair with rice, fish and miso soup but with his skills that he gained from learning from the best chef in the underworld; even the simple dishes tasted divine.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Asuna-chan…" Naruto said with a sweat drop and his plates empty since he didn't have to eat as much as his blonde friend who didn't seem to finish.

"Goph tift (got it)" Asuna replied mid bites and the sweat drop increased.

'She's going to be a handful isn't she?' Naruto thought internally and continued to observe his friend.

**Later**

"And the winner is Sasuke" Iruka announced as he got in the middle of the two combatants.

"Damn it" Asuna muttered as she glared at the last uchiha and made her way to the line of other students.

"Nice try Asuna-chan but you need to work on your balance more" Naruto muttered as he patted his friends back.

"If only I was stronger…" Asuna muttered and Naruto raised a brow before the gears in his mind started turning and he smirked.

**Later**

"Why did you ask me to come here Naruto-kun?" Asuna asked as she looked to the full moon in the sky, looking over from the top of fourth hokage's head.

"Hey Asuna-chan we're friends right?" Naruto asked as he looked at the blonde with a serious gaze.

"Of course we are!" Asuna exclaimed in shock, heck he was her best friend!

"So you trust me right?"

"Of course I do" Asuna answered confused by the weird conversation

"Well then you won't mind keeping a secret between us right?"

"Sure!" the blonde answered with a cheerful grin

"You see Asuna-chan I'm not really normal… I'm from a different race entirely, I'm what you call a devil" as he finished his words, two bat-like wings erupted from his back yet didn't seem to rip his clothes.

"W-what? What do you mean? t-that's just a transformation isn't it?" the blonde jinchuuriki asked in disbelief and an uncomfortable laugh.

Naruto shook his head "No this is my true form and no I'm not a demon, there is a world of difference between a demon and a devil… You see, devils are a race of beings descended from a being called saten and we are very similar to humans in appearance while demons are beings that are born from negative energy of the world or from the negative energy accumulated from humans"

Looking at the stunned blonde, the raven haired devil decided to continue,

"Devils are superior to humans and shinobi in some ways, our wings allow us to fly, our bodies are more durable so we can take attacks that would be otherwise fatal to humans and we have a lifespan that is nigh immortal and we never really grow old like humans" As he spoke the blonde's mind continued to work in overdrive.

"The reason why I'm telling you this is that, I can also turn other people into devils as well and I wanted you to join me, to be more precise I want you to join my peerage" Naruto finished and looked at the blonde in the eyes.

"What's a peerage?" were the only words that came from her mouth.

"A peerage is like a family or a team, a group of devils that work together and protect each other… Asuna-chan this world isn't an easy one to live in and without power or allies we can die and I don't want to lose my only true friend… so that's why I wanted to ask you, it's your choice if you want to join me or not" Naruto finished and the blonde's eyes widened in surprise at the words, all her life she was alone and looked at like a monster, people would call her a demon in whispers and would deny or scorn her existence and yet here was a real _devil_ that had befriended her and offered her a place where she could belong.

'I don't even have to think over this' the blonde thought as tears fell from her eyes, a family, a place just for her, friends… everything she always wanted and now she has a chance to get it, she didn't need to think about him deceiving her, she couldn't sense a shred of deceit from him and she trusted him, he could've had anyone else, tricked her easily instead but he didn't. He worked to know her, to form a bond with her and now that bond will be unbreakable, she'll be sure of that.

"Baka… of course I'll join you besides I don't wanna turn into an old hag when I get older anywas" the blonde answered with a grin and Naruto looked at her tear stricken face with wide eyes.

Ba-dump

Naruto blushed when he looked how angelic Asuna looked when the full moon casted its glow at her, the tears of joy in her eyes and the real grin on her face made look like a golden kitsune smiling at him. For some reason his heart skipped a beat and he couldn't deny it.

"I'm… glad to hear that, then let's begin the process" Naruto answered after he fought down the blush.

"So how do we this, I don't have to drink blood or anything do I?" Asuna asked after she wiped her tears and asked with a disgusted face.

Naruto chuckled, 'leave it to Asuna to lighten the mood'. "No the process is pretty simple, all I have to do is use one of my chess pieces on you and you'll be turned into a devil" as he spoke, he materialized a chess board with one side having all the pieces.

"What's chess?"

"It's a game similar to shogi"

"I don't have to eat that right?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"Then how else am I supposed to turn into a devil?"

"How would eating something turn you into anything?"

"Oh yeah?! Tell that to one piece!"

Naruto sweat-dropped "One, you read too much manga and two not everything associated with devils has to be eaten, drank or injected painfully into the body, we are not some sort of sadists"

Asuna rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment "Sorry so how do we do this?"

Naruto smirked "One thing you should know about devils is that we're very proficient in magic" as he finished he held his right hand towards to the blonde and closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them in surprise.

'Twelve pieces?! Unbelievable, does she have some sort of sacred gear? But that shouldn't be possible since this place is closed off from the human world… doesn't matter, it's a good thing that my queen, rook and bishop pieces are mutated' as he finished his thoughts, he made the chess board disappear and kept the queen piece.

"Now then Asuna-chan, since you are my first friend I want to use my best piece, which in this case is the queen piece, you see every piece has special characteristics, the specialty of the queen piece is that your strength, speed, durability and magic reserves will greatly increase… by the way the queen piece is also the most important piece, since their job is to protect the king" Naruto explained and the blonde blushed

'He's going to make me his queen?!' The blonde thought in embarrassment.

"Are you ready?" a nod was his answer, holding the queen piece to her chest, the devil started to chant the incantation to reincarnate her.

"I Naruto, hereby order you Asuna Uzumaki, heed me, you shall become my queen and rejoice in your newfound life as a devil!" After saying the incantation the piece seemed to dissolve into the blonde and a soft red glow enveloped her, after a few moments the glow disappeared and there stood the new Asuna Uzumaki a devil and queen to Naruto.

"Amazing, I feel so much stronger!" As she said those words bat-like wings erupted from her back.

"Congratulations Asuna-chan you are now a devil" Naruto said with a smile as he gauged her reserves and was surprised that they were three times larger!

'Getting control over that much demonic chakra is going to be a nightmare' Naruto thought as he internally pitied the blonde.

"Wow these things are so cool! How do I use these?" Asuna asked and shrieked in surprise as her wings seemed to have a life of their own and she blasted off to the sky.

Naruto shook his head with a smile as he blasted off after his queen.

"Kyaaaaaaaahhh!" Asuna screamed her lungs out as she continued to ascend to the sky but stopped when she felt two strong hands get a hold of her.

"You okay?" Naruto asked as he held her against himself and looked her in the eyes.

"…yeah" Asuna replied as she looked into the sapphire eyes of the raven haired devil.

"C'mon let's get you home. I'll explain about your powers tomorrow and I don't need to tell you, not to tell anyone about this, right" With a nod as his answer, a red teleportation circle appeared beneath the two and they vanished without a trace.

**Later**

It's been two weeks since the blonde kunoichi became a devil and Naruto could never be more proud of his decision.

After the night of revealing his secret and getting his first member, Naruto immediately started to educate Asuna about their race, history, the factions and magic.

Of course he also had to talk about his past which was a sore topic for him but after it was said and done, the two bonded even more through their suffering.

Teaching Asuna magic was his best accomplishment in his opinion since the blonde seemed to have a natural talent using the devil's brand of magic.

'Imagine it, will it and power it' those were the words that he had told her and she started making her own brand of magic the very next day.

Thought the only type of magic she was proficient at was using highly destructive and wide range wind based attacks or fire based projectile attacks.

Her reserves only made her that much more lethal, while she didn't have any competition when it came to reserves, she sorely lacked in close combat and overall using her magic more proficiently since she was a brawler.

The only reason he could beat her in spars was because of him utilizing his shadow magic for defense and evading, using ice magic to immobilize her movement and using the power of destruction in highly condensed spheres to counter her attacks.

Even in the great gap in reserves, stamina, power and durability didn't discourage him from trying to get stronger so that he can stand side by side with his queen because he didn't want to be left behind when she would eventually catch up to him in skill.

'I now have a queen but I still have fourteen pieces left, I need more allies if I'm going to survive in this world, this world of deceit, war and death… I will grow strong and one day return to the underworld to prove I'm not a failure and become the KING of hell!' Naruto thought in determination as he clenched his fists under the desk.

"Look Sasuke-kun is here! KYA!" screamed a fangirl as the horde of soul sucking mindless beasts gathered upon their prey the last loyal uchiha.

"Wait till our next spar teme, you're in for one hell of a surprise, hehehe" Asuna muttered ominously from beside her king.

The raven haired devil sighed and unclenched his fists; his life isn't easy but at least it's amusing.

'Maybe I should add the uchiha to my peerage? His sharingan from what I've heard can be quite useful'

**END**

**OK chapter end, next chapter will be 'Getting a peerage'.**

**Tell me in the reviews of who you want him to add to his peerage and please no harem peerage, an actual peerage that Naruto would want. **

**Also should I make Sasuke a female, trust me I have an awesome plan on how to do it.**

**So this chapter delves a bit into Naruto's history and his personality from a third person view.**

**Naruto in canon had the handicap of no parents, no skill, no brains outside battle and no real goal or friends.**

**This Naruto is very similar, he doesn't have natural power or reserves so he has to rely on skill, brains and tactics instead of his canon self who had to rely on spamming. He doesn't really have parents, his dad's an idiot like Minato, he never really had friends and his goal is to become the king of hell, who according to dxd is the unofficial king of the underworld is the head of the bael clan.**

**Now onto the peerage, I have some slots already picked out and for the harem as well but suggestions are open.**

**Peerage:**

**King- Naruto**

**Queen- Asuna**

**Rook- Killer bee**

**Rook-?**

**Knight-?**

**Knight-?**

**Bishop- Gaara**

**Bishop-?**

**Pawn- Jiraiya**

**Pawn- Shikamaru**

**Other pawns- ?**

**Harem: Asuna, Rias, Akeno, Serafall, ?,?, ?.**

**Only three more can be added to the harem, so please ask and give a good reason and no NO DAMN HAKU!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here with a new chapter for all you guys and gals.**

**Firstly thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews, can't believe the amount of response for last chapter and have to say thanks to all those who gave advice on my grammar and the members for the peerage and harem.**

**Now due to overwhelming replies for Sasuke to be female, I've gone with that and you'll all get a female Sasuke for this chapter.**

**I won't spoil on who are decided for the peerage but the ones I'll give out are Sasuke, Jiraiya and Tsunade are confirmed.**

**The harem right now is: Asuna, Rias, Akeno, Serafall, Fem Sasuke .**

**Only two slots left for the harem, Hinata and Sona are in the lead based on the reviews and pms I've gotten but it can change if you can give a good argument for your favorite pairing so long as it's not cliché.**

**So give your vote and reason in the reviews.**

**Now then onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DXD, if I did then Itachi would have had a way better role than his canon one.**

**Chapter Two: Getting new members**

"Alright everyone! Today we are going to have spars to see how much you've all improved the past month" Iruka instructed his students, some groaned in protest, not liking to have to fight while others felt excitement in having to test themselves.

The class of ninjas all filed in a line and made their way to the training ground outside the academy.

"Alright everyone line up and when I call your names, make your way to the circle" Iruka instructed and the students complied.

"Ok let's see…"

"Hey Sensei! Let me fight the emo bastard!" Iruka was interrupted by his ever loud and brash blonde student.

Naruto sighed as he stood next to Asuna, while he understood her excitement in fighting her rival after her power up but he didn't want the blonde to reveal too much of her new found strength.

"I'll let you fight but no complaining afterwards got it?!" Iruka asked in annoyance and his reply was an excited nod.

"Alright the first match will be Sasuke VS Asuna!" Iruka announced and other students complained, mainly the fangirls who were insulted that their idol would fight the _dead last_.

Both the combatants made their way to the ground and stood opposite each other.

"Ready to get your ass handed to you teme?" Asuna asked with an excited grin.

"Hn, we'll see about that" the uchiha replied.

"Alright, Begin!"

Sasuke decided to make the first move and rushed in with a quick left jab.

Swish

His whiskered opponent simply moved her head a few inches to the side and let the fist harmlessly pass by her.

Quickly pulling back his fist, the uchiha followed up with another jab but much faster.

The result was the same…

Switching tactics, the raven haired boy went for a low kick to the shin but the blonde quickly dodged. The uchiha continued with a straight to the gut but the blonde simply moved her body to the side without moving from the spot.

'She's improved' The uchiha noted and decided to step back and tried to drop kick his opponent while holding himself up with one hand on the ground,

The result was the same, the blonde moved her body but didn't move from the spot she started from.

'He's so slow now, it's like he's moving in slow motion!' The blonde thought excitedly in her head.

Getting annoyed at having his attacks dodged so casually, the uchiha tried to put more speed in his hits.

The result continued to be the same….

Jab, dodge, punch, dodge, high kick, dodge, elbow, dodge, spin kick and dodge.

The routine continued with the uchiha trying fruitlessly to land a hit on the _dead last._

'Just how did she get so fast?!' The raven haired boy thought in alarm.

The audience were even more stunned than the uchiha, having never seen the blonde prankster showing such strength before.

Naruto smirked noting the frustrated expression on the uchiha's face 'If he's surprised now, wait till Asuna fights back'

Back to the fight, the uchiha huffed as he tried to catch his breath making some distance between himself and the blonde.

'I've been trying to hit her constantly for five minutes yet I haven't landed a single hit!' Sasuke seethed in his mind at having the dead last of the class being able to match him.

"I think it's time I ended this teme" Asuna said with a smirk, since she proved by now that the prodigy is no match for her anymore.

"We'l…" The uchiha couldn't finish his reply because he found a fist buried in his gut and immeasurable pain.

Boom

The uchiha was sent flying back and smacked against one of the trees fifteen meters behind him while leaving a sizeable dent in it.

"Yeah I doubt that" Asuna said with a smirk and looked at the stunned faces of all her classmates except Naruto, who gave her a thumbs up.

"H-how, w-when did you learn to do that?!" Iruka asked in shock, he never expected the blonde to be able to perform such a feat of strength and speed so early.

"I took your advice and started eating food other than ramen Iruka-sensei!. Y'know vegetables and stuff, hehehe" The blonde replied with a giggle while rubbing the back of her head.

The class deadpanned at the answer while the fan girls broke out of their stupor and screamed in shock at the state of their idol and rushed to get him to the infirmary.

"You've improved quite a bit in all the ninja fields the last five months Asuna, I wonder if you started taking this seriously" Shikamaru nara replied asked with some amusement in his eyes.

"Maybe I decided to show everyone my awesome skills" Asuna replied with a grin and Shikamaru nodded.

'You really have improved but it wasn't alone, you started showing these signs right after Naruto showed up, not to mention you guys have gotten really close after the first month or so… there is something about those two… I should investigate… nah to troublesome' the heir to the nara clan thought to himself since a nap is more interesting than meddling in the affairs of others.

"Ok since the first match is over with Asuna as the winner, we'll move onto the next round… let's see will Naruto and Hinata move to the ring" Iruka instructed after getting over his shock.

The Raven haired devil made his way to the ring and his opponent did the same thought a bit reluctantly.

Noting the shy behavior of the girl across from him, the devil decided to ease the nerves of the poor girl.

"Hey Hinata-san let's have a good match and give it our all" Naruto said with a charming smile and the shy hyuuga heiress blushed and nodded in response.

"Alright, the second round with Naruto VS Hinata… begin!"

Naruto wasted no time moving towards his opponent, while he preferred using magic in combat, this was a pure taijutsu match so he'd have to rely on his fighting skills.

Appearing in front of his opponent, who had her guard up, Naruto started with fast jabs.

The hyuuga heiress in her gentle fist stance did an admirable job of blocking and deflecting the hits.

'Let's see what the gentle fist can do' Naruto thought to himself as he increased the pressure of his hits and forced the shy girl to try to dodge the hits rather than block them.

"C'mon Hinata-san, show me how strong your gentle fist style is" Naruto taunted the girl, who in reply tried to hit him.

The raven haired devil let some of the attacks hit him and realized that while she didn't use chakra to cut off or disrupt his chakra, not that it would work since he doesn't have chakra coils to begin with; her hits were aimed at the vital organs or joints but a bit further to actually hurt him.

'So this is the gentle fist? I knew they used infused chakra into their attacks and aimed at vital or chakra points but I didn't know this is the form they used… it'd be pretty terrifying if she uses her byakygan to aim at the vital organs and aim her chakra strikes' the raven haired devil thought to himself before he started to dodge all the attacks, after he got the information he wanted.

'She doesn't use her legs at all when she fights' the devil noted to himself as he continued to dodge and attack the hyuuga heiress.

'Let's see if I can manage this'

Matching his speed to only a little faster than his opponent, Naruto dived low for a low sweep kick; the heiress managed to dodge but wasn't expecting the devil to use his hand as support and give a follow up kick to her mid-section.

The kick made her skid back a little since he didn't too much force into it.

Following up the raven haired devil jumped high and gave a fast spin kick that was aimed directly at the poor heiress's head.

The shy girl closed her eyes and prepared herself for the impact but it never came.

Opening her eyes, she saw Naruto give her a charming grin while holding his leg an inch above her head.

"I think that's enough for this match, you're pretty good Hinata-san and you're style while impressive doesn't seem to be _your style_. Just a suggestion maybe you should try adding your own moves into it since you're not very aggressive unlike the fighting style you use" The devil said while removing his leg from atop her head.

"You're a strong person Hinata-san and you shouldn't be ashamed of anything, I want to fight you in the future when you master _your_ style, until then don't give up because I'll be looking forward to that fight" Naruto said with a smile and left just as Iruka announced the winner.

The hyuuga heiress blushed red hearing someone truly praise her while acknowledging her for her 'He understood me with just a spar, no one ever asked if I liked the gentle fist style but he, he understood me so clearly and he believes in someone like me… I won't let you down Naruto-kun!' Hinata promised herself as he looked at the raven haired devil and now her secret crush.

Just as those thoughts passed through the hyuuga heiress's head, Asuna got a sudden chill run down her back and grabbed a hold of her king's arm.

"Something the matter Asuna-chan?" Naruto asked with a raised brow

"I have a bad feeling… you're not leaving my sight mister! I'm your queen so I'm not leaving your side ever got that?" Asuna asked seriously while Naruto merely nodded confused at his friend's behavior.

"..Alright?" The devil replied with a confused face

**Later**

"Fight me" The uchiha demanded as he looked at the rave haired boy in front of him.

"Sure but why?" Naruto asked confused at the out of the blue demand.

"I want to test myself, so get ready" the avenger replied and got into his interceptor fist battle stance.

Sighing Naruto got off his perch on the trunk of the tree and got into his own battle stance.

Making shoulder length distance between his legs and getting his arms in a boxing stance, with his right hand forward and left hand close to his face. (stance goku took against beerus in space, kinda like the one in karate but different)

The avenger wasted no time in rushing his opponent and lashed out with a with quick successive jabs and straights.

Using his superior speed Naruto quickly blocked the strikes and replied in kind with a knee to the gut.

Holding back a grunt of pain, the uchiha moved for a quick low kick to the shin.

Naruto quickly pulled his leg up while leaning back and avoiding the hook aimed at his face.

Using his momentum, Naruto quickly gave a spin quick but the avenger blocked with his arms in an x-shape.

Being pushed back the uchiha growled and tried to hit his opponent with a high kick to the face.

Dropping low, Naruto performed a perfect low spin kick and took out his opponent's leg and that dropped the uchiha to the ground and not losing his momentum, Naruto quickly gave a high heel drop kick but held back greatly on the force and merely held the uchiha in place.

The uchiha grunted in anger at losing the fight, he tried to get up but realized that Naruto wouldn't lift his leg up.

"So why did you really want to fight me?" Naruto asked he kept the pressure of his leg on the uchiha and increased it when he tried to fight back.

"I'm not going to let up until you tell me y'know"

The avenger grunted and sighed since he knew Naruto was a stubborn guy.

"I wanted to make sure that I hadn't gotten weak, but looks like I have, our spars weren't this clear, the chances of either of us winning was 50-50" the uchiha answered and Naruto raised a brow in surprise.

'I didn't know he was so subconscious of his strength, I guess we can relate on that but why does he want to get strong? Self-preservation? Revenge? Power?' Naruto thought to himself and decided to enlighten the uchiha.

"You haven't gotten weak, it's just me and Asuna have gotten stronger" Seeing the uchiha anger at his answer, Naruto decided to elaborate.

"You're right we were evenly matched before but having a friend and training partner helped me push myself more than I could have done by myself, Asuna helps out with my training and even points out any mistake I may have from time to time and gives insightful advice too sometimes…" Sasuke grunted at hearing the dobe could actually help people like Naruto who was as talented as him, not that he'd admit it.

"Tell me Sasuke why do you want to get stronger?" Naruto asked seriously and looked at the uchiha in the eye, demanding an answer.

Sasuke relented after having a staring contest and decided to humor his rival "…revenge"

"Against your brother right?" his reply was a nod.

"Tell me how do you plan on doing that? From what I've heard he was a jonin when he was our age… unless you're secretly a jonin too, I doubt you can bring him to justice" Seeing the logic that he didn't want to ever hear made Sasuke cringe at the truth of the words.

"You're smart, you tell me" Sasuke asked in anger.

Naruto smirked "There is strength in numbers, you can move a boulder alone but you can move a _mountain_ when you're with others"

"Let me guess, you'd volunteer to help me fight an S-rank insane criminal from the goodness of your heart?" Sasuke asked sarcastically and Naruto laughed.

"Not really, I don't have a good heart but I do have a_ loyal_ one and I would do that for a friend, we're not friends Sasuke but I'm willing to be if you want to as well" Naruto said with a grin and Sasuke turned his head in defiance.

Naruto sighed seeing the action "Look what would be the point of killing a monster if you become one in the process? Your brother is a lonely murderer out there in the world, probably jacking off at being so _powerful_… tell me what will the difference be if you do the same? A lonely powerful guy with no friends or plans for the future after he kills his older brother? You can't live in this world alone Sasuke, you and me we need allies, friends we can rely on and who would support us… I'm not saying to be friendly to everyone, that's asking for the impossible but how about you give at it a try with me and if you don't like then I'll back off and you'll never hear from me again"

After finishing, Naruto waited in silence while the uchiha contemplated on his words, finally after an eternity of waiting and the avenger finally nodded.

Naruto grinned in triumph "Great! How about we train together this Tuesday?"

After setting up the meeting spot and time, both the raven haired shinobi parted ways.

**Later**

Sasuke's eyes were wide as he stared at the bat-like wings of Naruto and Asuna and the chess board in his hand. The moon casted an ominous glow over them.

Looking at the serious eyes of his friend, Sasuke thought back to when he started to hang out with them.

**Flashback **

Sasuke grunted as got himself up from the power punch he got from Asuna. It seemed like even Naruto was no match for her in terms of raw strength.

Seeing the mocking smirk on her face made him get up faster and continue the fight and the training session.

After accepting Naruto's proposal, the uchiha started to _hang_ out with the two orphans, as Naruto liked to call it.

Training, sparing, discussing ninja techniques was what he preferred to do with the duo but they seemed to like dragging him along to relax together or just simply talk or eat together.

He hated to admit but it felt nice, it had been two years since he'd spent time with anyone other than himself.

A month flew by and he didn't even notice, he also noted his increase in strength.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have some friends? He thought to himself with a small smile.

**Flashback End**

The last he expected from the duo was that they were another race entirely, well Asuna was formerly the same as him.

He didn't know what to think of the entire thing, the offer was tempting, but could he take it?

Seeing the look the in his friends eyes helped him make his decision, 'They're the ones who accepted me for who I am and even promised to help me kill my brother… I don't have to think about this'

Making his resolve and decision the uchiha nodded and Naruto grinned at having another member.

"Glad to hear it! So I've already explained the pieces so what piece do you want?" His answer was Sasuke picking up the knight piece.

"This one boosts my speed and reaction time right?" Seeing the nod, he made his decision.

"So how do we do this?" Sasuke asked with a raised brow.

"You have to eat it" Asuna said with a grin and Sasuke looked over to Naruto who sighed.

"No you don't, give me the piece and I'll do the rest" Getting the piece and making the board disappear, Naruto stood in front of the uchiha.

"I Naruto, hereby order you Sasuke Uchiha, heed me, you shall become my knight and rejoice in your newfound life as a devil!" After saying the incantation the piece seemed to dissolve into the uchiha and a soft red glow enveloped him just like what happened with Asuna, after a few moments the glow disappeared but instead of the lean avenger, there stood in his place and clothes a fair skinned girl with long straight raven hair that reached her hips with bangs covering her forehead and onyx eyes and with a figure to kill for, not to mention the budding bosom.

Naruto stared, Asuna Stared….

…..

"What?" listening to _her_ voice, her _real voice_, Sasuke quickly looked down with dread written over her face and to her horror, there was _her body_, her _female _body.

"Kyaaah!" Holding her arms over her body as if she was naked, the uchiha crouched down.

"Kyah?" Asuna asked indignant, Sasuke did not kyah, whoever this girl was, she had replaced the real Sasuke and it was up to her and Naruto to find him!

Naruto stared for a few moments longer before his mind started to work again and he remembered the power of the chess pieces.

"Sasuke… you're a girl aren't you?" Naruto asked more to listen it from her than confirm it.

"H-how did that magic dispel the illusion? It was supposed to be a real physical one applied by a seal" Sasuke asked in shock

"One of the special powers of the chess pieces is that it will resurrect the person to their original body, this feature was made so that any person that might have died recently but didn't have their body intact could be resurrected… I think the piece removed the seal in the process of turning your body since it reconstructs your entire body" Naruto explained and Asuna looked at Sasuke in confusion.

"If you were a girl all along then why did you act like you're a guy? Going so far as for an illusion even" Asuna and Sasuke frowned at the question.

"It wasn't me, before when my mother was pregnant with me, our clan promised the fire feudal lord's son a bride if the child of the matriarch was a girl… my mother was enraged at that and when I was born, she used this special seal that she got from a friend, on me that literally made my body like a boy's… even I didn't know I was a boy till my mother explained everything to me when I was five, I kept this secret from the world till now" Sasuke explained and Naruto nodded since he understood some of the more underhanded and stupid parts of noble's customs. Some were similar to the ones in the underworld as well.

"So what's your real name then?" Naruto asked and Asuna looked at him in confusion, wasn't it supposed to be Sasuke?

Sasuke smirked "Well my father might have named me Sasuke but my mother gave me my real secret name… Ikaruga"

"Ikaruga huh? That's a nice name Ikaruga-chan!" Naruto teased and Ikaruga grunted, not liking the teasing but still smiled on the inside since it felt nice to be called her real name.

"This stays between us got it?" Ikaruga asked and her friends nodded.

"Well it's late, so how about we teach you about your new powers tomorrow?" Naruto suggested and she nodded.

After applying the seal once again, the three devils parted ways, well Naruto escorted both the girls' home which made them blush and then made his way home.

**Time Skip**

"Can't believe we finally graduated!" Asuna cheered as she held kept touching her headband from time to time while Ikaruga 'hned' in her male form.

"I can't believe we graduated at twelve, so much time wasted" Ikaruga said as she looked at the fangirls that were trying to get her attention.

"C'mon now it was fun while it lasted, granted if we graduated early we could have had more time to experience missions and fight new opponents but we used that time effectively to get stronger didn't we? Besides I doubt we'd have much privacy once we start being genin anyways" Naruto said to placate the two before a fight breaks out.

It's been over a year and six months and the three devils finally decided to graduate and become official genin.

The three had grown up in mind and body and had become quite the lookers, more so for the girls.

Due to being resurrected and having devil bodies, they matured quite like devils and were _very well developed_ for their age, with amazing complexion, skin, faces and body tones.

The training and devil natural charm only made them more alluring to people.

After getting better Asuna had also gotten her own fan club which annoyed her to no bounds, while Sasuke would get amusement out of it.

Currently the most popular boys in the academy would be Ikaruga followed by Naruto who preferred to keep a low profile.

The most popular girls would be Asuna and Hinata whose sudden change in personality and attitude made her extremely popular among the boys and even some girls.

Getting back to the three devils, the three while matured had also changed their outfits except for Naruto.

Asuna went with a new look which consisted of black shinobi sandals, orange shorts that reached her knees, a dark blue shirt and over it an orange and black jacket.

While Ikaruga altered her clothes as well, now sporting white combat boots, black pants, a white gold-trimmed jacket with six buttons and a few tassels strewn across. She also sported a katana with a white sheath that she carried in her hand, rather than strap it to her clothes or belt.

"You're right, though I got the most strongest from it" Asuna boasted and Ikaruga snorted which made Asuna's brow twitch.

"Got something to say Sasuke-chan?" Asuna asked with a frown

"I doubt you'd understand even if I told you" Ikaruga replied with a haughty tone.

"Want me to make _minced_ meat out of you? Duck ass?" Asuna asked with a dangerous smile.

"Try it if you can, you'll be in for a _shock_" Ikaruga replied in kind.

"These two…" Naruto sighed, it seemed after Ikaruga's secret was revealed and she joined them completely, she and Asuna had formed a rivalry which was far more serious than the one she had with him.

"Alright class, time for your team assignments" Iruka announced and saved him from having to break those two up.

"I hope I'm with Asuna-chan!" shouted a random fan boy

"Screw you! She's gonna be on my team!" said another

"Like she'd be on a team with you losers, it's obvious she'll be on my team!"

"Nobody cares!" Screamed the fangirls and Ikaruga groaned

"Yeah! Sasuke-kun is more important!"

"I hope he's on my team!"

"Yeah right bitch! He's mine!" and the shouting contest and flame wars between the fanboys and fangirls started.

Throughout it all Asuna and Ikaruga had twitching eyebrows since they didn't care about them, they wanted to be on the same team as their Naru…. Their king they meant! Nothing more!

"Hey Naruto! I hope we're on the same team!" Hinata said with a wink from behind Naruto as she placed her chest on his back.

Feeling a chill run through his back despite having a sizable warm bust on it, Naruto looked at his queen and knight and gulped seeing the dangerous look in their eyes.

Another fight was coming soon…

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Iruka shouted and silenced the screams of mindless beasts.

"Now I'm going to announce the teams and these have been set up by the _hokage_ so I better not hear any complaints!" Iruka warned since his patience was already thin.

Skip to main teams…

"Alright team seven will be Asuna Uzumaki, Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha!" Iruka announced and Asuna cheered while Ikaruga smirked but both of them gave Hinata a smug look.

"Damn it" Hinata cursed at not being on the same team as her crush.

(Other teams are canon)

"OK class dismissed, your jonin sensei will be here to pick you up shortly" Iruka said and with a smile to his former students and left.

"I wonder how this Kakashi-sensei will be like?" Asuna wondered and Ikaruga shrugged.

"Well one thing is for sure things are gonna more be interesting" Naruto said with a smirk.

**END**

**Ok sorry for the abrupt end but I had to do this since other aspects will be explained next chapter.**

**Also Naruto is ambidextrous in this fic and prefers his left hand because it gives him an advantage in fights. **

**Right now Naruto has four confirmed members in his peerage. Those revealed are Asuna and Sasuke (Ikaruga)**

**Hinata can be a peerage member but that's up to you guys to decide.**

**I can make it either way and yes Hinata will act like her road to ninja self. That is confident, strong and seductive. **

**Hope you guys like her and Ikaruga.**

**Ikaruga looks like the one from senran kagura, just google it.**

**Now like I said some aspects of the story are up to you guys, some of the current are harem and peerage.**

**For the harem Hinata, Sona and Mei are in the lead.**

**For the peerage Hinata, Mei, Kushina, Yugito, Lee and Samui are in the lead.**

**If you want your favorite character in either then review and kindly tell me what you think of the chapter and fic.**

**Good night and take care.**


End file.
